huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe
Joe is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: South Pacific, Survivor: Thailand, Survivor: One World and Survivor: India. Survivor: Samoa Joe began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the purple Galu tribe. The tribe was extremely weak, losing the first three immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Joe voted in the majority and sent home Kitty, Ennui and Ellody. The tribe then went on an immunity streak before he and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Tom. At this point, Joe made the merge. For being in the majority alliance on Galu, he was placed on the new super alliance, formed by the majority alliances from both tribes. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Joe voted with original Galu members for Jen but the original Foa Foa voted for Hillary. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home at the revote. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council as Devin, Hillary and Jaymi were voted out. At the Final Four, it appeared that the Foa Foa Three would take each other to the final and Joe would be voted out. However, this was not the case as Joe won the final immunity challenge. Amy, Rory and Joe then voted out Carrie. At the Final Tribal Council, Joe's original alliance praised him for making the final despite being in the minority. He was also praised for making his own fate in the game and not riding anyone else's coattails. In the end, Joe was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning five of eight jury votes from Jaymi, Hilary, Crimson, Devin and Jacques. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Joe began Survivor: South Pacific on Day 2, shortly after Tommy was medically evacuated. In taking his spot, Joe was placed on the red Savaii tribe. He saw the connections the other castaways made, specifically the women's alliance of Crimson, Jasmin, Stephanie and Jen. When the tribe lost the next three immunity challenges, Joe voted with the women and sent Virgil, Alistair and Fawn to Redemption Island. At the tribes fourth tribal council, the majority thought that Joe was on the outs and a physical threat. He was voted out and became the next Redemption Island inhabitant. In his first duel, Joe competed against Dave, Lana and Peighton for two spots on the island. Joe and Lana succeeded, sending Dave and Peighton home officially. At his second duel, he and Lana competed against Cecilia and Gabriel for two spots on the island. Once again, Joe was able to connect and along with Cecilia, remained in the game. At the final duel of the season, Joe competed against Cecilia, Charlie and Miles for one spot back into the game. Joe was the last person standing and earned his way back into the tribe. While Joe was on Redemption Island, the castaways already merged. His former allies, Spencer and Jasmin were voted out by the Savaii women's alliance. Knowing that their days were numbered, Devin and Jaymi tried to convince Joe to join their side and tie the votes. However, Joe remained loyal and Devin was the next to be voted out. True to the boys prediction, the women could not let Joe continue and he became the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Crimson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In his third season, Joe returned for Survivor: Thailand. He was originally placed on the orange Ta Chang tribe, comprised of castaways with a Libra horoscope. Ta Chang lost the Day 7 immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. Joe voted with the majority of the tribe in unanimously sending home Peeta. At the tribe dissolve, Joe remained on Ta Chang along with his original members Rachel and Hillary. When they lost on Day 11, the girls told him to vote for Jeremiah but they sent home Hayden instead. Knowing he was being manipulated, Joe tried to get someone from the other side to join him. When Ta Chang lost the next immunity challenge, Rachel and Hillary took pity on him and threw pity votes to Jeremiah knowing Joe was the true target. Joe was voted out when Gabriella, Scott, Montana and Jeremiah sent him home. Voting History Survivor: One World Joe competed in Survivor: One World with his father, Michael. He was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the other returning players. Joe formed an alliance early on in the game with Jorge. When the tribe lost their first immunity challenge on Day 8, the pair voted for Aida. However, the majority sent Karina home. At the tribe switch, Joe was switched to the orange Manono tribe along with original members Aida, Amy and Ashton. Manono was lucky enough that they only had to go to tribal council once, where the returning players banded together and voted out Rani. At this point, Joe made the merge and was reunited with his father. He formed a majority alliance with the pairs of the tribe. At the first tribal council, Joe voted with his father Michael, Jase and his partner Alice and Aida and her partner Adam for Josh. The alliance then held the majority and picked off the singles. This resulted in the eliminations of Jorge, Ashton, Amy and Priya. At the final seven, Mickey was the only castaway without a pair, making him the next target. However, Jase, Aida and Adam had other ideas. They believed that Joe was too much of a physical threat and was considered more threatening since he already won a season. They, with the help of Mickey blindsided Joe and made him the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Aida to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India Joe competed in Survivor: India, comprised only of former winners and was originally placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. Joe formed an alliance early on in the game with strong male players, Hunter, Jon and Nick. At the tribes first loss, the foursome voted for Karleigh, but the majority voted out Natalia. The tribe won the next immunity challenges, but lost as a result of a Double Tribal Council. The tribe unanimously believed that Joe was the most threatening overall and he was voted out. He lasted 6 days. Voting History Trivia *Joe is the highest ranking member of the Galu tribe. *He is the fourth Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council, following Jon, Cecilia and Nick. He would later be followed by Jen, Bianca and India. *Joe is the first castaway to join the game after Day 1. He began Survivor: South Pacific on Day 2, shortly after Tommy was medically evacuated. Other castaways to do this were Igor, Jessica, Vikki and Dustin in Survivor: Japan, but this was apart of an intruder twist. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways